Mission 'plaire à Jackson'
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [ Se passe avant la saison 6 ] Après la mort d'Aiden, Ethan se rend à Londres sous les conseils de Danny, il va alors rencontrer quelqu'un de difficile à satisfaire... mais il fera tout pour lui plaire.
1. Chapter 1

Tout n'a été histoire que d'une rencontre, elle paraissait presque anodine sur le coup, rien de plus qu'une rencontre entre deux loup-garous solitaires.

Ethan avait perdu son frère jumeau, Aiden, puis ensuite il avait dû se séparer de Danny, son premier amour mais pas le « grand » amour. Suite à leur rupture, et vu qu'il devait partir de Beacon Hills pour refaire sa vie, Danny lui avait donné une adresse. À Londres, se trouvait son meilleur ami, anciennement Kanima, il était devenu un loup-garou aux yeux bleus et vivait seul là-bas.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Jackson Whittemore, il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était comme... Un coup de foudre ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça quand même ! Il sortait à peine de sa relation avec Danny !

\- écoute, on aurait pas dû te donner cette adresse, je suis un solitaire, je peux rien pour toi.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ! Après tout le chemin que j'ai fais ?

\- T'aurais dû mieux te renseigner avant.

\- Un loup-garou ne survie pas seul !

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Du moins, pas que, puisque je suis à moitié Kanima.

Jackson allait repartir d'où il venait sans un mot de plus, sans une once de compassion pour le jeune homme qui était venu chercher son aide.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir simplement comme ça !

\- Étonnant vu que c'est exactement ce que je fais...

\- Je n'ai personne d'autre, Jackson ! Je viens de perdre mon frère, mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, je n'ai plus de famille ! Tu sais ce que ça fait ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux, mais il avait stoppé Jackson et c'était le plus important. Étonnamment, il ne sentait rien venant de lui, il savait bien cacher ses émotions. Mais il avait entendu son cœur rater un battement. Il devait y avoir quelque chose avec sa famille, il ne savait pas encore quoi, on ne lui avait presque rien dis sur Jackson.

\- Oui, je sais ce que ça fait. Le blond poussa un profond soupir las, comme si Ethan ne lui laissait pas le choix. Bon d'accord, viens avec moi, mais si tu fais quoique ce soit qui m'agace, je te vire direct.

Ethan sourit doucement et le suivit sans plus attendre, il se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme devant lui était aussi infect, mais le mi-Kanima ne savait pas encore qu'il avait juste derrière lui quelqu'un qui avait eu pendant dix-sept longues années, un frère de la même espèce. Qu'il regrettait amèrement soit dit en passant. Autant dire que même s'il suffisait d'une rien pour agacer Jackson, visiblement, Ethan avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche pour trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Ethan, était à présent en mission « plaire à Jackson par tous les moyens » et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Seulement c'était son dernier espoir, Danny lui avait ouvert cette porte, il ferait tout son possible pour que ça marche, il n'allait pas perdre la seule personne potentielle qui pourrait l'aider dans ce bas monde.

Il fut littéralement subjugué par l'appartement de Jackson. Il n'avait jamais été dans le grand luxe et là... c'était littéralement le grand luxe.

\- Comment tu m'as dis que tu t'appelais déjà ?

\- Ethan...

\- Eh bien, Ethan, j'espère que tout tes papiers sont en règle, je n'aimerais pas avoir avoir de soucis parce que j'ai un loup errant chez moi.

\- Un loup errant ?

\- Il y a une chambre de libre à côté de la mienne, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations du moment que tu ne me déranges pas. Et ne fais pas de bêtises.

Ethan le regarda, le bouche légèrement entrouverte, comprenant qu'il avait peut-être sous-estimé la bête. Il le traitait vraiment comme un intrus, il pensait avoir réussi à créer une petite brèche lorsqu'il avait parlé de famille, mais il semblait que non. Le jeune homme était déjà parti, téléphone à la main et parlant d'une langue qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

L'orphelin soupira doucement et chercha sa chambre qu'il trouva rapidement. Elle disposait de tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était visiblement une chambre d'ami, et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait des amis. Hormis Danny qui était resté à Beacon Hills, qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ici ? Surtout que tout était absolument clean, à croire qu'il y avait souvent quelqu'un qui passait faire le ménage. Il posa son sac sur son lit s'assit dessus un moment, réfléchissant aux raisons qui l'avaient amenés ici et se demanda s'il avait eu raison. Jackson ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, c'est évident, est-ce qu'il arriverait vraiment à le faire changer d'avis alors que la seule chose qu'il avait réussi jusque-là c'était de perdre tout ceux à qui il tenait ?

Il n'en savait rien. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait essayer et si ça ne marchait vraiment pas alors Jackson le mettrait dehors sans un remord et il se retrouverait de nouveau seul. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller explorer le lieu plus en profondeur, il entendait distinctement Jackson discuter dans ce qui semblait être son bureau.

Il n'attendit pas le consentement du maître des lieux pour se familiariser avec la cuisine dernier cri, où il allait se plaire, c'était certain, il allait pouvoirs montrer à Jackson ses multiples talents et qu'il n'était pas qu'un loup errant.

Un peu plus tard, Jackson avait senti une odeur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais ne s'était pas attardé dessus, trop pris par ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se noyait dans le travail pour oublier le reste. Ce fut quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau qu'il haussa un sourcil et daigna enfin accorder de l'attention à autre chose. Il vint ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver Ethan, qu'il avait déjà oublié.

\- Tu viens manger ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas manger tout seul ?

\- C'est parce que je veux voir ta tête quand tu arriveras dans la salle à manger. Ethan esquissa un sourire sous la mine perplexe de Jackson, s'éloignant déjà.

\- Dois-je avoir peur ? Le Kanima le suivit tout de même. Je te préviens si tu as fais quoique ce soit de...

Il se coupa net en arrivant dans l'endroit où il ne venait presque jamais en réalité. Habituellement il prenait ce dont il avait besoin et allait manger dans son bureau sans attendre. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table, Ethan s'installant tranquillement pour manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où est la femme de ménage ?

\- Je l'ai renvoyé.

\- Tu as fais quoi ?!

\- Je lui ai dis que je m'occupais de faire à manger ce soir et qu'elle pouvait rentrer.

\- Et je peux savoir qui t'a permis de faire ça ?

\- Qui d'autre que moi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas faire une crise d'autorité ? Allez, assieds-toi et goûte, tu pourras toujours râler si tu n'aimes pas.

Jackson roula un peu des yeux mais il savait que l'autre loup-garou avait raison, il se résigna alors à s'installer à table et observa les mets sous ses yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est, au moins ?

\- Barbecue Ribs.

\- Ça se mange avec les doigts ?

\- Difficile de faire autrement. Jackson continua de fixer la viande comme si l'idée le rebutait. Quoi ? Tu as peur de perdre soudainement ta classe parce que tu manges avec les doigts ?

\- Comme si c'était possible, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu veux ?

Sans plus attendre, il se mit à manger, accompagné par Ethan qui lui jetait des petits coups d'œil en coin. C'était amusant de voir comme Jackson faisait son possible pour ne pas se salir, on sentait que c'était un fils de bonne famille. Mais aussi qu'il appréciait ce qu'il était en train de manger, même s'il ne le dirait pas, s'il n'aimait pas alors il ne mangerait pas. Il était ce genre d'homme, il le savait.

La viande fut rapidement terminée, accompagnée de quelques pommes de terre en salade qui cala l'estomac de ces deux affamés, Jackson tapota sa bouche à l'aide de sa serviette de façon distingué, ce qui amusa le jumeau.

\- Bien, merci pour le repas.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se coupa net, alors que Ethan venait enlever une tâche de sauce sur sa joue laissé là par mégarde, à l'aide de son pouce. Rapidement, et se crispant, Jackson lui attrapa le poignet.

\- ça, c'est ma technique de drague. Ethan lui sourit de façon tellement innocente que ça le déstabilisa.

L'ancien alpha écoutait, il percevait très nettement ce tressaillement dans son cœur lorsqu'il lui souriait ainsi. Il le laissa ensuite partir sans un mot de plus, il savait qu'il avait gagné des points malgré ce que laissait voir Jackson.

Ce soir-là, Ethan fit un tour dans la bibliothèque de son hôte, il remarqua assez rapidement qu'il y avait un livre parmi les autres qui sortait du lot. Comme s'il était souvent utilisé, et de toute évidence ce n'était pas pour les cours. Amusé en voyant le titre, il décida de prendre une place de la comédie musicale portant le même nom, pour dans un an. Bien décidé alors qu'ils iraient ensemble.

* * *

 **\- MOOOOH DU JETHAAAAAN**

 **\- Calme ta joie, Anne, on a reconnu ta patte.**

 **\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Bah parce que c'est mignon et y'a pas de lemon... ni de viol.**

 **\- Des fois je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.**

 **\- Des fois je me dis que ce serait marrant mais vaut mieux pas que tu saches.**

 **\- En tout cas, on a le Thiam, maintenant le Jethan... prochain c'est le Scalia ?**

 **\- Y'a déjà du Scalia dans le Thiam, fais pas chier !**

 **\- Ah... Du Sterek alors ?**

 **\- Si tu commences à m'emmerder avec le Sterek alors j'écris du Stydia !**

 **\- Ok, ok j'ai rien dis...**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Ethan se réveilla dans le calme absolu. Dans une véritable chambre confortable, dans le luxe et la propreté. Qui l'eut crû, lui qui n'était qu'un orphelin, n'était pas si mal tombé finalement. Il n'avait même plus quelqu'un pour ronfler juste à côté de lui. Bon soyons clair, Aiden lui manquait horriblement, il était sa moitié, son frère jumeau, sa famille... mais le fait qu'il le colle chaque nuit le prenant pour un doudou, ça ne lui manquait pas.

Il se leva et remarqua qu'il n'était que huit heures, ce qui était déjà pas mal certes, mais il aurait pu profiter de ce lit pour faire une grasse matinée. Il n'en avait même pas envie, et puis, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller dans son malheur pour procrastiner, surtout qu'il devait toujours faire son possible pour que Jackson l'accepte.

Sans plus attendre, Ethan se leva, fit sa toilette, en profitant pour raser le peu de barbe qui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, et partit faire le petit-déjeuner. Il soupira devant les maigres courses de son hôte, décidant qu'il irait en refaire dans l'après-midi, histoire de survivre. Il se demanda un instant qui pouvait bien faire les courses dans cette maison, cela devait sans doute être la femme de ménage. Fonction qu'il devra lui enlever aussi, la pauvre dame devait avoir bien à faire avec l'entretien de cet immense appartement. Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, la table mise dans la salle à manger, il toqua à la chambre de Jackson, retenant son souffle en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il le réveille. Pas de réponse. Il retenta, toujours rien. Il ouvrit alors un peu timidement la porte pour découvrir que le lit était fait et que personne n'était dedans.

Perplexe, il utilisa ses sens aiguisés de loup pour entendre le deuxième cœur battre, il était bien là, mais dans le bureau. Il semblait dormir. À pas de loup, il pénétra dans le lieu interdit et vit Jackson endormi sereinement sur ses livres. Il le trouva absolument adorable et se demanda un instant quelle tête il ferait s'il lui disait ça. Il ne le réveilla pas tout de suite, préférant d'abord aller lui chercher un café qu'il posa juste à côté de lui.

\- On se réveille mon louloup... susurra-t-il doucement.

\- Hmm... grogna Jackson, commençant à s'éveiller. Pas maintenant Lydia...

Ethan haussa les sourcils, d'abord surpris, ne sachant pas que Jackson était sorti avec elle dans le passé. Puis il croisa les bras, comme vexé, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette harpie... souffla-t-il avant de quitter les lieux, un semblant énervé.

Jackson ouvrit les yeux, se redressa en regardant autour de lui, vit la porte ouverte et comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ethan était bien là à l'instant. Il bailla, s'étirant avant de remarquer enfin le café préparé pour lui. Il esquissa un sourire et en prit une gorgée. Parfait comme il l'aimait. Voilà un réveil plaisant. Il emmena sa tasse alors qu'il quittait le bureau et rejoignit Ethan dans la salle à manger.

\- Hey. Salua-t-il de façon nonchalante.

\- Hey. Répondit Ethan un peu trop froidement.

Le mi-Kanima haussa un sourcil, un peu perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fais pour mériter cet accueil... moins chaleureux. Ou alors Ethan était juste de mauvaise humeur ? Il le connaissait à peine après tout, il ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas le connaître, pourquoi diable se posait-il la question ? Il s'attabla avec lui.

\- Merci pour le café.

\- De rien, je voulais te réveiller mais tu semblais faire un beau rêve.

Le blond haussa de nouveau les sourcils devant cette information. Un beau rêve ? Il ne comprenait pas à quoi Ethan faisait allusion, surtout qu'il ne lui semblait pas s'être éveillé avec la gaule du matin pour une fois. Quoique. En fait, il s'était tellement concentré dans le travail qu'il en avait un peu oublier la sexualité et son corps ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Tu as prononcé le nom de Lydia.

\- Oh. C'est mon ex. Déclara le blondinet simplement.

\- Cool.

Cette fois Jackson fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément pas cette attitude qu'avait adopté le jumeau continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était. Mais toujours sans le regarder. En fait, depuis qu'il était entré, il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard et c'est sans doute ce qui l'énervait le plus dans l'histoire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ton problème ? Questionna-t-il de façon un peu énervé.

Cette fois Ethan le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard presque rieur, le décontenançant de plus en plus.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai aucun problème. J'espère que ma cuisine te plaît ?

Jackson ouvrit la bouche, et finalement la referma. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi, l'attitude de l'autre était un mystère pour lui. Il se servit alors en œuf au plat et en bacon pour goûter, pour sûr qu'il apprécia.

\- Ouais. Admit Jackson.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, surtout en voyant le grand sourire du loup-garou, qui l'énervait et l'embarrassait à la fois. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il se jouait de lui sauf qu'il voyait la sincérité dans son regard. Ça le rendait dingue de ne pas comprendre ses intentions, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

\- J'ai décidé de visiter Londres aujourd'hui, on commence par où ? Jackson faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça « on » ?

\- Il me faut bien un guide touristique !

\- Tu rigoles j'espère, j'ai bien autre chose à faire ! J'ai beaucoup de travail, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me balader !

\- Au contraire, tu te surmenages ! Tu as grand besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Jackson ricana doucement.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je tombe malade peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que t'es un loup et Kanima que tu es à l'abri d'un burn-out. Même si tu t'enterres sous le travail pour ne pas penser à autre chose.

Jackson se sentit étrange. Ses joues chauffaient et sa gorge se serrait, devenant sèche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine le perçait à jour. Lui qui avait si rudement peaufiné son masque, que même Lydia n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir celui qu'il était vraiment. Et voilà que celui-là débarquait de nulle part et s'évertuait, il ne savait comment, à défoncer son masque à coup de pioche. Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de continuer.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je suis plus résistant que tu n'as l'air de le penser.

\- Surtout que tu ne sais pas toi-même où t'arrêter, tu ne sais pas où sont tes limites et c'est ce qui va te perdre un jour.

\- Et alors quoi ? T'as peur de perdre le confort que t'as actuellement s'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Rétorqua l'hôte des lieux avec acidité.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai déjà tout perdu à plusieurs reprises, une autre fois ne me fait pas peur. Je m'inquiète réellement pour toi, quoique tu en penses.

Cette fois, Jackson resta coi. Sur le carreau. Lui qui avait toujours une phrase mordante, à cet instant rien ne venait. Parce que le jeune homme devant lui était d'une sincérité désarmante, qu'il arrivait à l'avoir au tournant sans même le vouloir. Il lui avait fais raté plusieurs fois un battement de cœur, parce qu'il arrivait à le toucher. Ethan le fixa avec un petit sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil, il comprit qu'il l'avait entendu et s'empourpra.

Il se leva subitement de sa chaise, prêt à bondir sous la colère. Mais il s'obligea à refréner ses pulsions de Kanima qu'il n'allait pas laisser aux commandes une nouvelle fois. Plus jamais. Il échappa un petit rire de dédain.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de jouer à ce jeu-là.

\- Quel jeu ? Demanda Ethan avec un semblant d'innocence qu'on savait faux à cet instant. Jackson esquissa un sourire.

\- Très bien, tu veux sortir, alors sortons !

\- Super ! S'enthousiasma Ethan avant de débarrasser la table.

Attendez une seconde. Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de faire exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui ? Non... Le grand Jackson Whittemore ne se faisait pas bêtement manipuler. Impossible. Merde, ce mec avait le don de lui retourner le cerveau. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions mais que voulait-il alors ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il se demandait surtout si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir accueilli chez lui. Encore plus de continuer à le garder.

Il soupira un peu las de son propre caractère, toujours en train de se demander s'il faisait les choses bien pour ne plus commettre d'erreur. Il partit se toiletter, se changer, et il fut prêt pour partir avec Ethan dans Londres qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment visité.

Plus seul à présent, il voyait cet endroit d'un nouvel œil mais surtout ce jeune homme nommé Ethan qui avait tout perdu et pourtant, qui ne se laissait pas accabler par la souffrance, il ne se cachait pas sous des faux-semblants. Il était si vivant, si différent de lui. Au final, on se demandait qui guidait l'autre, Ethan le traînait n'importe où, même quand il refusait au départ, il y allait. À chaque fois, il avait cette angoisse montant un peu plus. Cette peur irrépressible de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il avait envie d'accorder un peu de sa confiance au jumeau, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il voulait saisir cette main qu'il lui tendait... mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur pour lui.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Cracha-t-il en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Je rentre, j'ai suffisamment pris l'air et du travail m'attend.

Son regard tomba sur le visage d'Ethan, et il se retrouva confus. Pourquoi cette tristesse et cette inquiétude dans le regard ? Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? C'était trop pour lui.

\- Juste... prenons une photo à deux pour immortalisé ce moment ? Proposa le loup, timidement.

Jackson le fixait, normalement il refuserait. Il aurait dû refuser, pourtant sa tête acquiesça. Ethan fit prendre une photo d'eux deux, quand Whittemore se tourna à nouveau vers lui, son expression était telle qu'il eut envie de l'embrasser. Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr, mais l'envie était là. Bien présente.

* * *

 **\- Mooooooh c'est trop mignon choupinou d'amouuuuur !**

 **\- *roule des yeux* C'est quand qu'ils baisent ?**

 **\- Mais c'est pas l'important !**

 **\- Bah si, carrément même ! On attends que ça !**

 **\- Attends déjà qu'ils s'embrassent !**

 **\- Pourquoi ils se sont pas encore embrassé au bout de deux chapitres !?**

 **\- Parce que faut laisse le temps de se faire !**

 **\- C'est trop long ! Beaucoup trop long !**

 **\- Mais non, arrête tes simagrées !**

 **\- Ok pour la peine demain je publie la suite du Halecest !**

 **\- ... Eh ben t'as raison, fais ça.**

 **\- *fait un câlin à son doudou Scotty***

 **\- *facepalm***


End file.
